


The Hero & The Dragon

by digitalAlchemist



Series: Drabbles: A Collective [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put my dumb Volink drabbles; they're noticeably NSFW at the moment, but I may write tamer stuff in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightfall [R-18]

Night had fallen on the fields of Hyrule; the battles of the day had exhausted both sides of the war, so the evening was quiet. Search parties were patrolling the castle in case of a midnight assault, and most everyone was asleep, resting for the morning ahead.

That is, everyone except the two men currently in the commander’s tent.

Link was carefully helping Volga release his armour without injuring the dragon knight further – he’d taken a heavy blow to his leg in the final fight of the day, leaving Link to carry him back here and treat him properly.

Volga was panting heavily, almost snarling, as Link finished placing the armour to the side. He felt hands gently pushing down on his back, and he complied with a grunt, laying flat on the bedrolls that bad been laid together beneath them. Pressing his face flat into the pillows, he exhaled loudly, enjoying the relief of being off his feet.

Beside him, he heard Link searching through a field kit of first aid supplies, pulling various items out and making a small pile next to Volga. The tent fell silent whilst he rearranged the collection, shuffling closer to the injured man and placing his hand on his good leg, giving a gentle and reassuring squeeze before slowly tearing away the loose fabric near the wound for better access.

Link heard hisses from above him, but he continued to reveal more of the wound, his face scrunching up as he saw just how bad it was. When he had finished, he squeezed again as he picked up some antiseptic and a cloth. As Link soaked the rag, he felt Volga shuffle underneath him and let out a sigh.

“I hope you realise that I do not enjoy this.” His voice was tired and drained, but still held the edge of distaste that Link was so used to. He looked over, giving the dragon knight a soft glare – which was returned with a huff. “Just get on with it.”

Link scoffed, smiling to himself before adjusting his position slightly. He straddled Volga’s leg to hold it steady, and then pressed the damp cloth to the wound – the elder male bucked up, and Link tensed his legs to try and keep him still.

Volga was a strong man, this much is true – but antiseptic to a wound was still a shock to the system, and he found himself biting the pillow to prevent any sound coming out. Whilst he was happy to have his wound treated (despite his words), having it treated by the fairy boy was a little humiliating to say the least.

Link began to hum a tune whilst he applied the antiseptic gel, watching Volga’s reactions in the corner of his vision. When he had finished, he leant over to pick up the bandaging, accidentally resting his weight on the wound.

This time, Volga screamed into the pillow. Link panicked for a moment, swiftly realising what he’d done and lifting himself off his leg. He didn’t have the time to make an apologetic expression before Volga had grabbed his tunic and yanked him down to the ground, breath aflame as it left his mouth in short bursts.

“If you even think of doing that again, elf, I will personally castrate you and wears your testicles as a necklace. Do you understand?” He stared Link in the eye, flames threatening to scorch the young warrior’s face. He nodded furiously, reaching out to stoke Volga’s hair.

“Yeah, you will be sorry.” Volga huffed, smoke spilling from his nostrils. “Now can you please finish your job? I’d like to sleep without writhing in pain all night.”

Link – rather sheepishly – returned to his position and continued his duties, slowly wrapping the bandage around the dragon knight’s leg and tying it off carefully. He made sure the wound was completely covered, and then put the supplies back before sitting beside Volga’s head. He reached out and stroked his cheek, watching as he slowly rolled onto his back, groaning.

“You do have your uses, fairy boy.” Volga chuckled, smirking at Link. “But… I’m going to need your help undressing for bed, you are aware of this?” He raised an eyebrow as he watched his partner realise what he was implying and grow flustered, cheeks glowing red in the pale lantern light. Volga’s laugh was louder this time, and he pulled Link down into a deep kiss.

Link was addicted to this warmth – Volga tasted vaguely of ash, but he wouldn’t have it any other way at this point. His hand cupped the elder’s face as he leant into the kiss, moving to gingerly sit on Volga’s hips as his felt hands on his sides, thumbs rubbing circles on his fabric-covered hip bones.

“This. Off.” The kiss was broken and his tunic was pulled up swiftly, thrown to the side along with his undershirt. Warm hands roamed across his chest with renewed vigour, fingers lightly stroking across sensitive spots of skin. Link mewled quietly, biting his lip and grinding down.

Volga stopped his movements, looking up at the boy above him. He licked his suddenly dry lips and inhaled. “Do that again.” Link complied with the order, placing his hand on the knight’s chest and pushing down into his crotch, harder this time. He was rewarded with a breathy moan and a squeeze to his sides, nails digging ridges into his pale skin.

A third grind earned him a snarled breath.

“Link.”

The knight rarely used his name – it was usually some vaguely insulting nickname. The Hylian opened his eyes slowly, eyes glazed with lust as he watched his lover.

“Undress me.” He didn’t move for a moment. “Now.” He snarled again, flames licking the air between them.

Link smirked, warily lifting himself away and repositioning himself between the dragon knight’s legs. He tugged down his torn leggings, being careful to pull them over the bandage slowly. Volga’s fingers wound their way into his golden hair, gripping gently and scratching his scalp. Once his legs were free, Link’s soft hands slowly massaged Volga’s exposed thighs, working their way to his erection.

When cold fingers wrapped around warm flesh, Volga shivered a little, cursing under his breath as Link’s tongue rolled around the tip of his shaft. He pressed his head back into the pillows, tightening his hold on the warrior’s head. This is what he looked forward to at the end of the day; after a long battle, this was the ideal way to relax – usually he didn’t have a gaping slash in the back of his leg, though.

The cold on his penis slowly turned into wet heat as Link slid his lips over it, and more small flames escaped his mouth in shuddering breaths.

“Fairy boy… you feel good.” Volga moaned, easing Link’s mouth further down.

In response, Link began to suck, his tongue sliding over sensitive flesh in just the right places to make Volga growl loudly and buck up into his throat. Expecting this, Link relaxed his muscles, pressing down and taking all of the dragon’s impressive girth between his lips.

Unintelligible noises fell from the knight’s mouth, and he froze, coming hard inside Link’s mouth with a few hard thrusts. His quick release surprised him, and he wasn’t able to swallow fast enough. When he slowly pulled back, some of Volga’s seed slid down his chin. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand and glanced up at his partner, who was panting heavily.

The dragon knight slowly cracked opened an eye, meeting Link’s gaze. His hand slid down to his ears, stroking the tip before gently scratching the base. Link purred, swatting Volga’s hand away and sliding his body up against him, nuzzling against his neck.

“You really are useful when you want to be, aren’t you?” The elder laughed quietly, taking a rare moment to kiss Link’s forehead. He felt his hand press over his heart and squeeze gently. Their relationship had grown rapidly over the time they had spent together as allies, so Volga had come to know what this tender move meant.

“I love you too… Link.”


	2. Playing With Fire [R-18]

Rough hands pushed Link against the side of the keep and lips like fire were against his neck. The dragon knight’s body pressed close against the young Hylian warrior, warmth seeping through his tunic and heating his flesh. Link moaned into his ear, arms wrapping tighter around Volga’s upper body when teeth brushed across his throat.

Volga bit down, gently at first, feeling the warrior’s pulse on his lips and relishing the shudder of pleasure he gained. He let go, licking the indentations before moving to the side of his neck and biting again, much harder this time. The blonde writhed in his grip, fingers grabbing desperately at pieces of armour and holding on tight, breathless and panting as Volga left marks on his pure, pale skin.

Link felt his legs being lifted, and he instinctively wrapped them around the knight’s waist, pulling their crotches close together, hissing as he felt stiff muscle against his own. He grabbed Volga’s hair and tugged him away from his neck, crashing their lips together and kissing him wildly, tongues fighting for dominance. The dragon’s now free hands began to work on the warrior’s leggings, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and slowly sliding them over smooth buttocks, pausing to stroke and squeeze the supple flesh.

The younger mewled into the kiss, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Volga’s neck, revelling in the faint taste of ash and the smell of a fresh campfire assaulting his senses as he pushed further into the kiss. He felt calloused fingers at his entrance, gently pressing and kneading before one thick digit slid inside of him. Link gasped, his muscles tightening and pressing against the sudden intrusion, but he fought against it, willing his body to relax so Volga could go deeper and find that spot that made him see stars.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking it slow.” Volga murmured into Link’s lips, pressing small, chaste kisses to them in an effort to help calm him down. The blonde nodded, resting his forehead against Volga’s and forcing his breaths to even out as he pushed further inside. Suddenly, sparks crackled through him and he shuddered, clinging onto the dragon even tighter as his fingertip brushed against his prostate, pants and moans spilling from his mouth like water.

Volga smirked, pressing harder and earning more moans from the Hylian, who would probably be cursing like a witch if he had the voice with which to do so. He pulled away slightly to take a good look at his face – his face was scrunched up a little, eyebrows tight, mouth open wide and eyes closed. When Link sensed the lack of direct contact, he slowly opened them; shimmering blue now clouded with list and desire. Meeting Volga’s intense gaze was enough to send another shock through him and he bucked down against the single finger buried inside of him.

Taking this as a hint, his partner slowly pushed another digit inside, being careful as to not cause too much pain or discomfort. He hadn’t brought lubrication of any kind, so he was wary of Link’s dry state – but at this point in time they were both too horny to care. As his second finger slid inside Link, he began to slowly scissor them both, pausing when he felt teeth on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Link nodded, and Volga felt him exhale against his neck. Taking this as a cue to continue, he stretched Link further. Whilst they had done this plenty of times before, the warrior had a habit of requiring just as much preparation as before. Volga minded a little, but he knew that he’d rather spend a little extra time getting the boy ready than risk tearing him; he wasn’t exactly small in the downstairs department.

When he felt that he’d opened Link enough, he quickly unbuckled the armour around his crotch, letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud. His erection was threatening to tear through his undergarments if he didn’t free it soon, and with a bit of awkward shifting Volga managed to push the fabric down just enough to let it spring free, hot flesh slapping against his stomach plates.

He was surprised by wet digits wrapping around his shaft and slowly rubbing it, coating it in a thin layer of saliva. Volga chuckled, admiring the resourcefulness of his lover. With his dick suitably slick, he positioned himself taking one last look at the beautiful man in his arms before closing his eyes and sliding inside.

Link’s eyes squeezed shut, his arms and legs squeezed tighter, and he let out a very shaky moan as Volga’s thick length pushed into him, filling him completely with his heat. Volga grunted, Link’s ass squeezing against him making it difficult for him to maintain his composure, but he managed to seat himself fully inside the warrior, letting out a shaky breath and grabbing hold of the blonde’s buttocks again.

“I’m going to move, okay? Stay calm, and let me know if it starts to hurt.” Volga was unusually sweet and tender when they had moments like this to themselves – it made Link feel special to the dragon knight, and he kissed his cheek as a sign for him to start moving.

Volga took it slowly at first, pulling almost all of the way out before gently sliding back in, enjoying the ripples of pleasure that flowed through them both. He pressed in as deep as he could, Link’s strained moan a sign that he was pushing on his sweet spot again. After a few moments of this speed, he began to increase the pace and force of his thrusts, pushing them both into the cold stone wall behind them.

Small fingers grabbed frantically at straps of armour, desperately holding on as Volga fucked him against the keep, moans growing louder and more desperate every time the dragon’s hot length collided with his prostate, jolts of pure ecstasy beginning to pool in his lower stomach as the bundle of nerves was struck over and over; Volga’s position was just right, and each deep thrust brought them both closer to the edge.

The knight was snarling into Link’s ear, his thrusts becoming more erratic and frenzied as he neared orgasm, small bursts of flame threatening to char his skin. With one final, strong push he groaned loudly, gripping Link tightly as he came, hot seed pouring into him. He felt Link contract around him, and a breathy moan from above him confirmed that the warrior was climaxing too, spurts of semen catching his tunic and stomach.

When they had both rode out their orgasms, Volga carefully pulled out of him, holding his legs tightly as to not drop him unceremoniously onto the ground. Link groaned, hugging his dragon tightly whilst he calmed down, ignoring the sticky liquid dripping from his ass. With a kiss to his neck, Link wiggled his legs free and set them down, feet feeling light when he put his weight on them.

Volga continued to hold him until he stopped wobbling and was able to stand straight. When they met eyes again, their hair was sweaty and stuck to their foreheads, and bruises were beginning to form where grips had been tight, but neither of them cared. They basked in the afterglow of sex, happy to hold hands and be close to each other.

“They’ll be wondering where we are, you know.” Volga chuckled, kissing the blonde’s forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back out into the field. I don’t particularly wish to be declared MIA just yet.”

Link smiled, squeezing Volga’s hands tightly. He was very glad that the dragon knight had decided to ally with him. Very glad indeed.


	3. Setting Up Camp [R-18]

Link watched from beside the fire as Volga began to unbuckle his various armour pieces, grunting as pieces dropped to the floor. He was weary from battle, and his sounds became more frustrated as he struggled with the fastenings, swearing under his breath.

The Hylian frowned, wondering whether he should try and help – the dragon knight was rather stubborn at the best of times, and Volga looked like he could explode at any moment; possibly literally. After prodding and stoking the fire a little longer, Link sighed.

He slowly stood up, walking over to the foul-mouthed knight. Link gently placed his hands on tense shoulders, making Volga jump slightly. He grunted, acknowledging his presence, but still continuing to unbuckle himself. The blonde tutted, deft fingers quickly finding a buckle and undoing it much faster than Volga was managing to do.

Eventually, the dragon gave in and stood still as Link finished taking his armour off. He hissed occasionally, fresh wounds and bruises dotted all over his body. Link’s frown deepened, trying to avoid injuries as best as possible.

When Volga was stripped of his armour, the Hylian warrior gently wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head between the taller male’s shoulder blades. He felt Volga breath in deeply and slowly release it, before fingers interlocked with his.

“Thank you, elf boy.” A moment of silence passed between them; the only sound was the crackling of the fire behind them. “I do enjoy your company.”

It was a small comment, but Link’s heart swelled with joy; it was unusual for Volga to say such things, especially outside of intimacy. He smiled, nuzzling into the soft fabric he was resting on and squeezing his knight gently.

“Whilst this is a lovely moment, I’m still hurting. And bleeding.”

Link snorted with laughter and pulled away, taking a cursory look at Volga to spot any top-priority injuries. Seeing nothing major, he took the dragon by the arm and slowly turned him around, eyes darting up and down, checking for cuts in his underclothing. He found a few on the front side; most were insignificant, but there was one large wound on Volga’s right arm. It looked like he had been shot by an arrow, and that arrow had been unceremoniously yanked back out again.

Link tutted, moving in for closer inspection. The gash was rough, and was probably infected by now, so treatment was important. Link began to tug at the material covering Volga’s body, pulling it up and carefully tugging it over the dragon knight’s head, taking note of the quiet hisses. When the shirt was off, Link kissed Volga’s neck gently.

Volga relaxed immediately, leaning slightly into the Hylian’s warmth. Link ran his hand across the scars dotted across the knight’s back; memories of battles in the past, injuries that Link remembers treating. Placing his lips to Volga’s skin once more, he pulled away and went to collect his medical kit.

The dragon knight followed, sitting on one of the logs surrounding the campfire. Noticing that it was dying out, he spat a small ball of fire into the middle of the logs, watching the flames blaze anew. Link smiled, grateful of the fresh burst of warmth whilst he prepared Volga’s treatment.

When he had collected supplies, the blonde position himself beside Volga, taking another close look at the arrow wound. His face scrunched a little when he realised how deep it ran, but was confident he could patch it up. Holding up a bottle of antiseptic, he showed it to the dragon, who nodded, biting his lip. Link wanted to believe this was because he was genuinely worried about the pain, but it was probably just so he didn’t scream out.

Carefully coating a cloth in the liquid, the Hylian gently applied it to the injury. He felt Volga tense up hard and heard him suck in a deep breath through his nose; surprisingly though, not even a single squeak of discomfort. Link wondered just how many cuts and bruises the knight had suffered over the years – how many battles had he fought, and at what cost to his health?

His thoughts had brought Link’s movements to a halt, causing Volga to turn his head to face him.

“You okay there, fairy boy?” The dragon’s hand reached out to touch his warrior’s cheek, gently cupping his face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Link smiled, shaking his head slightly and returning to the task at hand, his cheek warm from Volga’s hand. He continued to disinfect for a while longer, wanting to be certain that the wound was cleaned out. When he was satisfied, Link leant down and picked up the roll of bandage by his foot. Slowly unwinding a section from it, he carefully used his sword to slice through the fabric, cutting off a length plenty long enough to wrap around Volga’s rather bulky muscle.

As Link began work on the bandage, Volga closed his eyes and slowly started to drift into sleep. The day had been long and tiring, and he didn’t have the energy left to stay awake whilst the blonde tended to his arm. Carefully wrapping the fabric around Volga’s arm, Link tied it off, checking it was good and tight. When he pulled back, he noticed that the dragon had fallen asleep.

He smiled softly, carefully checking the rest of Volga’s upper body for cuts and marks. He found a lot of skin-deep grazes and minor scratches, but nothing as serious as the arrow wound. Standing up, Link realised that he wasn’t going to be able to lift the knight into their tent. He wasn’t weak by any stretch of the imagination, but Volga wasn’t exactly light. He hummed in thought, wondering how best to go about this.

A few ideas ran through his head, but ultimately he landed on one that was rather… shameful. He wasn’t exactly a “pure” man, but even this was making him blush like a Rupee. Double-checking that Volga was indeed asleep, Link quietly dropped to his knees in front of him. What parts of his dragon’s armour that remained were a little on the complicated side, but at this point Link had undone all of these buckles so many times he could probably do it blindfolded.

Gently placing the pieces of metal by his side, the blonde eventually worked off enough of the armour to be able to tug down the fabric covering Volga’s crotch. Link licked his lip as he revealed the dragon’s thick cock, already half-hard. His fingers wrapped around the shaft, barely touching his palm as he began to squeeze and slowly pump his hand. His unoccupied digits moved to cup his balls, gently massaging them.

There were a few things Link was pleased with; how well he could use his sword, his eyes, how his leggings showed off his thighs. But these were tiny compared to his ability to give a fantastic blowjob. If Volga was awake to experience this, there would be endless swears and curses coming out of his mouth. He often compliments the blonde on how good his mouth feels, so Link takes every opportunity he can to use it. Even when the dragon is fast asleep, sitting on a log by a campfire.

After a few moments of slow teasing, Volga was now fully erect, and he wasn’t exactly small; both of Link’s hands couldn’t cover his cock completely. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Link leant forward, slowly licking the tip and rolling his tongue around it. Above him, Volga made a small grunt, but didn’t wake. Continuing on, the Hylian wrapped his lips around the hot length and slowly took it into his mouth, applying a little suction as he did.

He tried, but there was no way he could fit the whole thing in him; it was just too long, and he gagged and choked when it brushed the back of his throat. Hoping that wouldn’t rouse the dragon, he continued on and pulled away, rolling his tongue around the shaft as he did. Pleased that he had found his limit, Link went back down and started a slow rhythm; his mouth covered the majority of Volga’s dick, and his hand could work with the rest of it.

A few minutes passed, and Link was finished taking it slow. He sped up his movements, the knight’s cock covered in saliva proving to be easier to take in now. Despite the earlier cough, Link was determined to take even more of Volga in, and with a deep breath he bobbed back onto his dick, opening his mouth and throat as much as he could. To his surprise, his nose bumped against Volga’s abdomen; and he heard a guttural growl from the man he was currently pleasing. Looking upwards, amber eyes met with his, and a mouth twisted into a snarl revealed the source of the noise.

Link felt himself twitch; his cock had never felt so hard before, but looking at that face brought over a brand new set of feelings; lust, love and desire pooled into one giant punch in the jaw. He tried to pull back, but Volga’s hand gripped his head and crushed him even closer, forcing himself further down Link’s throat. Holding for a moment, he pushed the blonde’s head away before forcing it back down, delighting in the tightness that he was thrusting in to.

They never broke eye contact, yellow staring into blue, as Volga fucked Link’s mouth. His snarling was increasing in volume and ferocity, smoke beginning to blow from his nostrils and his movements becoming even rougher. With his hands now free, Link frantically pulled at his clothes, desperate to touch himself. When he finally wrapped his fingers around his aching length, he was just about ready to come there and then.

He held himself together, though, until he heard Volga groan loud and deep, pushing his cock as deep into Link’s throat as it would go as he came; he tipped his head back and roared in pleasure, flames licking the air as he gripped the blonde’s head. Link swallowed as fast as he could, taking as much of Volga’s hot seed as possible even as he came himself, staining both the grass and his tunic with his essence.

Panting and exhausted, Volga slid out of Link’s mouth, watching as his come spilled out, dripping down his lips and chin. He swiped his thumb across to wipe some of it away, before bringing his face down to meet Link’s, kissing his warrior passionately. Link began to stand up, pulling Volga with him, and they pressed flat against each other, neither caring about the mess they were making.

When they parted again, Volga picked Link up by the waist and marched over to the tent, dropping the blonde onto the sleeping mat with an undignified yelp.

“Don’t move, fairy boy. I’m going to put out the fire, and when I get back, you and I are going to be doing one thing, and one thing only.” As he left the tent, he took another look back. “And it is most definitely not sleeping.”


	4. Loss [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all because Wade is a big meanie.
> 
> Warnings for copious mentions of blood, and character death.

The dragon’s screech echoed throughout the fields; Link immediately stopped what he was doing, desperately trying to work out which direction the sound came from. Proxi’s voice in his head told him that Volga was in the keep to the North West, at the other side of the Base. He briefly motioned to Impa to continue the fight; she nodded, and he dashed off to find his lover.

He sliced through hordes of moblins, running as fast as his weary legs would take him. His breaths were short and painful, but Link kept going – Volga needed help, and fast. He briefly paused in the Base to catch a few precious seconds of air before carrying on, adrenaline beginning to fuel his movements. More enemies fell to his blade as Link continued his journey to the keep, Proxi aiding his direction.

When he arrived at the gate, his heart sank. Volga was face down in the middle of the square, surrounded by foes, bleeding out. His lips twisted into a rage-filled grimace as he threw himself forward, sword madly cleaving through anything that stood in his path. When he finally reached Volga’s side, Link dropped everything and fell to his knees, rolling the knight over and leaning over him.

Blood was still pouring from the gaping wound across his torso, staining Link’s tunic and leggings a deep red. Link swung one leg over his, straddling him carefully; pressing himself against Volga’s chest in an effort to slow the bleeding. The dragon’s eyes slowly opened, flitting over Link’s pained expression. Sucking in a shaky breath, he spoke quietly.

“My flame… You made it.” He sighed, one hand reaching up to clutch at his partner’s back. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t hold out any longer for you…”

Link was sobbing, tears splashing onto the remnants of Volga’s chest plating. He was shaking his head, hands cupping Volga’s face. He pressed his forehead against the knight’s, kissing his nose.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done, my love. There were too many… C-Cia was crafty; she prepared this ambush as punishment for me.” His bloody fingers gripped harder into Link’s tunic, his strength draining. “She wasn’t going to let me leave that easily.”

The sobs shook through Link’s body, tears flowing freely as he cried harder. He wished that he could do _something_ to save Volga, but deep down he knew that this was the end. The bleeding was too heavy, and he didn’t have enough magic in him to try and seal the wound.

“Don’t worry, Link. I’ll be back for you before you know it. Don’t let them get you, too.” Volga was crying too, salty drops sliding down his cheek. “Stay strong for me.” He leant up, placing the lightest of kisses on Link’s lips before his body fell limp. The Hylian screamed as he cried, holding Volga’s lifeless form against his. His allies in the field fell silent, mourning the loss of their friend.

Link, body renewed with determination, laid Volga flat and stood over him. Picking his sword and shield from the pool of blood, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The battle must continue; and he must honour Volga’s wish.


	5. Pinned [R-18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling very out-of-practice with smut writing, so this is a little kick back into it. Hope you enjoy!

The dragon knight snarled, shoving Link against the wall and attacking his neck; covering it with kisses and little bites. The Hylian moaned, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Volga's sleeves and gripping his biceps tightly, tipping his head back a little to allow his lover better access. Volga tugged down Link's scarf, scraping teeth against his collarbone before he clamped down, sharp canines almost piercing the flesh. Link whined, his voice pitching up as his skin was abused, fingers madly trying to maintain grip on Volga's arms.

Warm hands slid under his tunic, stopping either side of his hips to gently knead the skin, thumbs massaging in smooth circles. Link’s breath grew more erratic, whimpering as pleasure began to pool in his stomach; he bit his lip to try and stifle the noises but Volga was already nipping and biting more along his shoulder. Link felt his scarf being pulled off completely, along with his hat, and then one hand was suddenly missing from his waist and in his hair, fingers running through silky blonde. Volga hummed with appreciation, his tongue rolling around the tip of Link’s ear.

“You’re so smooth, so pure...” Volga’s voice was breathy, rasping. “But you like it when I bruise you. Do you like people knowing that you’re mine?”

Link’s fingers tensed even more, already-hard dick straining against his leggings. He nodded, moaning loudly as he felt Volga’s crotch roll against his, greedy and lustful. Link heard Volga growl, felt his smirk against his ear and the fan of warm breath that brushed over it; he shivered with pleasure, the heat in his stomach growing.

More gasps spilled from his open lips as Volga palmed his erection, clawed fingers tracing its shape. Link was burning up in all the right ways, desperate for some skin-to-skin contact – he frantically grabbed at Volga’s armour and began to undo the snaps and buckles that held it on, throwing pieces aside as they came loose. Another deep chuckle and Volga began to help him, letting go of Link to start undoing his chest plate and shrug it off. It hit the floor, and Link had to bite his lip again.

The tight undershirt that Volga wore left very, very little to the imagination. No matter how many times he saw the muscle definition, Link couldn’t help but stare; watching as Volga’s breathing caused everything to ripple slightly.

“Oi.” Volga grabbed his chin and forced his gaze up. “Don’t lose focus.” He pulled Link into a gentle kiss, free arm moving swiftly to undo Link’s various belts and buckles. With the pile of accessories by their feet growing, Volga pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the hem of Link’s tunic, carefully tugging it off. The chainmail was a little harder, but with some co-ordination the pair managed to lift it along with the undershirt.

Link was now naked from the waist up; he pouted at Volga, grabbing the black material currently hugging his body. Careful not to completely tangle his hair up, it was removed – leaving both men shirtless. Blush rose to his cheeks as Link admired his lover’s body, watching small droplets of sweat fall through the labyrinth of muscle. He swallowed hard, reaching out and sliding both arms around his waist, pulling Volga into him and nuzzling into his neck.

Volga returned the gesture, squeezing Link between himself and the wall again and pressing their chests together. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of Link’s leggings, sliding his hands down to gently squeeze his ass. Link yelped, lightly slapping Volga’s shoulder and dancing his fingers across his back, humming to himself. The dragon knight shifted slightly, and their sensitive cocks brushed against each other again; they both sucked in a shuddering breath, and Volga’s hands tightened.

“Link...”

Bright blue stared up at him, lips puckered slightly. He tilted his head, curious. Volga kissed him again, harder this time, pulling him up to deepen their contact. One of his hands traced along his waist, resting at Link’s crotch; carefully, his fingers wrapped around his dick and squeezed. Link moaned into the kiss, fingernails digging into Volga’s back as their tongues twisted over each other. He thrust into the fist around him, whimpering and moaning quietly; he was vaguely aware of his leggings being pushed down, exposing his length to the crisp air of twilight.

Taking a deep breath, Link dug his fingers into Volga’s pants and slid them down to his knees, reaching to the front and pressing his fingers against his throbbing length. Gentle at first, but soon he had his whole hand wrapped around him, pumping slowly to match Volga. They both panted against each other’s lips, stroking themselves. After a few moments of taking it easy, Volga slapped Link’s hand away and pushed their groins together, taking both their lengths in his fist and pumping them as one.

Link groaned and whimpered again, burying his face in Volga’s shoulder. He cried out when Volga squeezed their cocks together, speeding up his movements.

“I’m close... Together?”

He nodded into his dragon’s neck, lighting kissing his skin. The heat in his belly grew, spreading to his limbs and he held tight onto Volga. When he came, he bit down, muffling his moans. Volga soon followed, staining their stomachs white. Panting heavily, he leant against the wall and tried to hold Link up with his spare arm. He could feel the Hylian’s body going limp; letting go of their dicks, he quickly wiped his hand on his pants and wrapped both arms tightly around him.

“Are you okay?” He felt a nod against his shoulder. “Hold on, I’m going to put you down for a moment – we’ll take our clothes back to the barracks, and then take a shower, yeah?”

Link made a noise similar to a mewl, letting go of Volga for a moment and shakily picking up his armour. Grimacing as he pulled his leggings back over his still half-hard dick, he followed Volga back to their sleeping quarters, holding onto his hand for stability.


	6. VoLink Week 6 - Strength [R-18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually managed to write something before VoLink week finished THANK GOD have some dumb smut of dumb men being STRONG
> 
> Link with come all over his face is a beautiful mental image okay

He whimpered as his back slammed against the ground, Volga’s weight pressing onto his legs.  
   
“Did you really think you had a chance, Link?” He snorted, small puffs of smoke shooting from his nostrils. “You clearly underestimate my strength! You challenged me to wrestle and expected victory? Hah!”  
   
Link wiggled underneath him, trying to kick up his legs and dislodge the weight, grunting with the effort. When Volga didn’t budge he snarled at him, punching at his chest in a desperate attempt to make him shift slightly.  
   
“I’m not going anywhere, boy.” He crossed his arms, blocking Link’s blows with very little effort. Volga’s face was the very picture of arrogance - he was enjoying his little display of power too much, Link thought. It was time to bring him down from his high horse.  
   
“Ah, giving up?” Volga noticed Link’s fists getting weaker. He raised his eyebrow, laughing quietly. “Good to see you’re noticing how futile this eff-ah!”  
   
In his focus on Link’s face, Volga hadn’t noticed his left hand slowly inching closer to his thigh. Link’s touch was gentle, but enough to snap him out of his smart-ass mode. He growled, a low rumble in his throat.  
   
“Don’t you dare.” Volga glared at him, challenging him to get closer - which Link was more than happy to do. His fingers slipped under his armour, gently stroking along his cloth-covered balls. He felt Volga tense up, a sly smile working its way onto Link’s lips. Flames were spitting out of Volga’s mouth, his breathing picking up with a mix of anger and arousal; Link nudged his fingers further, slowly wrapping them around his now half-hard length. His growls intensified, growing deeper and louder, until his breath hitched - Link’s hand was now wrapped around his dick, a thin layer of cotton the only barrier between their skin.  
   
It wouldn’t take much at all for Volga to stop this - just grab Link’s wrist and yank it away. But he wasn’t uncomfortable with the contact; far from it, in fact. Despite his half-hearted protests and aggressive facade, he enjoyed being teased and toyed with like this. They were still exploring each other in this relationship, testing the waters and slowly discovering what each of them wanted from it.  
   
Right now, Volga wanted one thing and one thing only - to feel Link’s fingers on him.  
   
“Stop. For… just a moment.” He slowly lifted himself up, feeling around for the straps and buckles that held his armour plates in place. Link raised an eyebrow at him, hand hovering next to his crotch. “Don’t give me that look, help me out of these!” He practically barked the order at him, startling Link into undoing the metal covering his legs.  
  
Once he was free from the bulk of it, Volga slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his leggings, glaring down at Link. “Don’t say a word, alright?” He quickly looked away, swiftly pushing down and freeing his cock from its confines to spring up and slap against his stomach. “This is all your fault, and I hope you will take full responsibility.”  
   
Link hummed, after a moment, in agreement and carefully returned his hand to where it was, battle-tough and calloused fingertips finally making contact with Volga’s warmth. The odd sensation of cool against heat made him shiver, releasing a long breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. Link smiled up at him, tilting his head with a question. _Is this okay?_  
   
Volga nodded, relaxing his tense legs and sitting back down on Link’s thighs. “I hope you realise… that you’re still pinned down. So technically, I’m still winning.”  
   
He laughed, bright and pure. The eyebrow went up again and his fingers squeezed around Volga’s dick.   
   
“Th-That’s the rules, Link. Until you’re sat where I am now, you’re the loser in this scenario.” Another squeeze, another sharp inhale. “Now you’re cheating…”  
   
Volga leant back, placing his hands on Link’s legs. He dug his fingers in, letting himself go and allowing Link to completely take the lead. Whilst it wasn't doing his pride any good, it was a pleasant feeling so he was willing to let it pass for now; he'd be sure to get his revenge on him later.  
   
Feeling brave, Link rubbed his thumb on Volga's thigh in small circles, kneading and massaging the muscle. It was thick and firm under his touch, twitching slightly under the strain of holding Volga upright under Link's ministrations. He readjusted his grip on Volga's length, carefully twisting his hand as he pumped along it, watching his face for any discomfort. He followed the rise and fall of Volga's chest, the way he licked his bottom lip, and the subtle thrusts into his hand - Link smirked at that, feeling a swell of joy knowing that he'd brought the famous dragon knight into a small level of submission by his own work.   
   
“Oi…” Volga huffed, grinding down onto him. “Are you just being lazy, or are you planning to try a little harder?” His shit-eating grin was back, taunting Link; who, in return, grit his teeth and stopped his movements entirely. “Hmm? Run out of steam, boy?”  
   
In response, Link cried out and shoved Volga upwards with a surprising burst of strength before sliding forward with his elbows - Volga dropped back down onto Link's chest, his cock now inches away from his lips; he could feel Link's laboured breaths fanning over his dick, warm and moist.  
   
“What… are you plan-ngh…!” Volga fingers found purchase in his tunic when Link's tongue darted out to lick at the head of his cock, hands balling into fists. He sucked a harsh breath through gritted teeth, unconsciously threading his other hand into Link's hair and pulling on blonde strands like his life depended on it.  
   
Link grunted, pressing his tongue flat to the base of Volga's shaft and sliding down, the heady scent of sweat, skin and charcoal filling his nose and spurring him onwards. He wasn't particularly confident in his oral skills, but so long as he wasn't clumsy and took it slowly it'd be fine. At least that's what he told himself.   
   
He wrapped his tongue around his girth, shifting his head to the side slightly to rub Volga’s erection against his cheek. Link moaned quietly, squeezing his arm free from underneath them and wrapping his hand around anything his tongue wasn't covering.   
   
“Hgh… L-Link…” Volga’s fingers scratched at his scalp gently, encouraging him. “I apologise for doubting you before… this is good…”  
   
He smiled, nuzzling into his leg before pulling back and pressing his lips to the head of Volga's dick. Taking a deep inhale through his nose, and glancing up for a moment, Link pressed forward and opened his mouth to take Volga in. A string of curses, along with the fingers tightening in his hair, gave him a little more bravado and he opened wider to accommodate more of Volga's thickness. He whimpered quietly, but persevered and adjusted his lips a little to get a better hold.  
   
Link looked up at him again, his eyes watering slightly but still full of lust, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment, and Volga moaned at the sight; he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. He grunted, pushing his luck slightly and thrusting up into Link’s face to try and get him further down his cock. He stopped when Link spluttered slightly, frowning in apology.  
   
“Sorry, sorry… You feel so good and I wanted more.”  
   
His eyes widened and he paused for a moment; the blush on his face deepened, and Volga could feel Link’s muscles move when he swallowed. Pulling back slightly to start at the tip, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide, slowly sliding back down Volga’s length and taking the entirely of it into his throat. His nose bumped into Volga’s stomach without much trouble, surprising both of them - Volga’s groan was guttural and violent, his fingers digging deep into Link’s hair as he pulled his head away, orgasm ripping through him; he came hard, shooting sticky white over Link’s face and into his mouth, shuddering with the force of his ejaculation.  
   
They were both breathing hard, chests heaving rapidly as they tried to get air back into their lungs. After a few moments of silence, Volga wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.  
   
“It would appear that it was I who underestimated your strength… You win this round, boy.”


End file.
